bellaandthebulldogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella and Troy
Bella and Troy is the friendship/romantic pairing of Bella Dawson and Troy Dixon. Troy at first, disliked her because she entered on the team, took his place, and because he thought girls couldn't play football. But Troy understood that she was a Bulldog and they became friends. Other names *'Belloy '(Bell/a and Tr/'oy') *'Betroy '(Be/lla and /'Troy') *'Troyella' (Troy/ and B/'ella') *'Troybella' (Troy/ and /'Bella') *'Trella' (Tr/oy and B/'ella') Moments Season 1 Newbie QB * At the end of the episode, Bella and Troy got the pizzas for their table. *When their table was called, Troy said he would get the pizzas and Bella volunteered to help him. That's Some Gossip, Girl * When Bella was dancing on the bench she pulled Troy up so he could dance with her. *Bella found out that Troy has a stuffed bunny that his father gave him. *Bella was relieved when Troy (finally) believed her. *Troy was the first person Bella asked to the team that she wasn't Ace's Source. Indicating that she trusts him more than the others. *Bella defended Troy when he was being made fun of. *Bella tells him that she cherishes everything her Dad left her, so she wouldn't tell anyone about Coronel Cottontail. *Both realized that Troy was (unknowingly) the source of Ace's segment, Bulldogs Exposed. *She was hurt when Troy believed that she was the source. *They (along with the rest of the Bulldogs) got revenge on Ace for eavesdropping and exposing their secrets. *Bella was upset when Troy thought that she had betrayed him. *Troy was angry at her because he assumed that Bella had told Ace about Coronel Cottontail. *Troy (along with the rest of the team) showed Bella her Lock-her. Pretty in Stink *Troy seems jealous when Bella talks about Kyle. *Troy said that he felt sorry for the girls who wouldn't be able to dance with him; though he may have only said this to try and make Bella jealous. *Both didn't shower (along with Sawyer, Newt, and the rest of the team) until after their game against the Stallions. *Troy wasn't happy that Bella wanted to break tradition. *When Bella told the boys that she didn't break tradition, he smiled at her. Dancing in the End Zone *Troy says that he and Bella are dating, hinting that he may have a crush on her. *Both were the only ones that knew Troy was taking ballet (at first). *When Troy admitted he was taking ballet, Bella became defensive and told the rest of the team not to make fun of him (though no one was). *Troy wanted Bella to keep pretending to be his girlfriend; but when Kyle told him that he's glad that she found happiness with Troy, Troy decided that it wasn't fair to have both Bella and Kyle unhappy. *In the end, he decided that Bella's happiness was more important than keeping his ballet lessons a secret. *Troy made sure that Kyle knew that he and Bella weren't really dating. *Troy put his hand around Bella when he told everyone that they were "dating". *When Bella was "breaking up" with Troy, he got on his knees and called her his bae. *Troy wanted to keep pretending to date Bella until the end of the season. *Bella agreed to keep pretend dating Troy so no one would find out his secret. *Troy playfully made fun of Kyle in front to Bella twice. That's My Tri-Five! *Troy quickly agreed to help Bella. *Troy didn't want Bella to know that he wasn't listening to her. *Bella chose Troy to team up with to spy on Pepper. *Troy helped Bella spy on Pepper, Sophie, and Nikki. *He got mad when he saw how they were treating Bella. *Troy was shocked when Bella wanted to send the girls a text. A Good Bye Week *Troy (along with Newt and Sawyer) try to help Bella after she scolds her shampoo (because she's in denial of Kyle moving) *Troy, Newt, and Sawyer became Bella's temporary "girlfriends" as Sophie and Pepper were away. *It's revealed that Troy is still upset that he got replaced by a girl for Quarterback Newbie QB. *Bella looked shocked that Troy was still upset that she was his replacement. Bromantically Challenged *Troy was able to tell that Bella was lying. *Troy grabbed Bella's shoulders and slowly turned her around to see her fingers crossed behind her back. *Bella reminded him that he loved playing football. *Troy was about to start crying, but he stopped and asked Bella if she could step out for a moment. Tornado Afraido Coming Soon Incomplete Pass Coming Soon Backseat Quarterback *Troy asked Bella if she was okay after she got hurt. *When Troy seen Bella with a cast on her arm, he got worried and asked if she'll have to quit football. *Bella offered to teach Troy the new offensive, since he hasn't been quarterback for a while. *Bella yelled at Troy when he was playing with the teams dolls and talking about getting the other teams phone numbers. *Bella seemed concern when Troy kept getting tackled. *Troy agreed to let Bella help him. *After Troy won the game he told Bella that she made the team better and him, then ruined it and said that she made him better than her. *Bella thought that she made Troy a better quarterback then her. *After the game Troy had the team cheer for Bella even though she didn't play. *Troy wanted Bella to be the quarterback when she got better. *Troy told Bella that she helped the team win the game just by sitting on the sitting on the sidelines. *Troy called Bella his number one QB, and after that they both smiled at each other. *Bella came up with a play just for Troy. Traitor Dater *Troy cheered Bella on (along with the rest of the team) as she trash talked the Cobras. *Troy appeared to be jealous at the fact that Bella wanted to date a guy from another football team. *Troy asked Bella to the dance when her date dumped her *Troy and Bella won homecoming king and queen *Troy grabbed Bella's hand as they walked to the dance Similarities and differences Similarities *They attend Silverado West. *They are both friends with the Silverado Bulldogs and the Silverado Cheerleaders. *They are the same age. *They both are on the Silverado Bulldogs' team. *They both love football. * They have the same phone case. Differences *Bella has blonde hair, while Troy has black. *Bella has green eyes, while Troy has brown. *Bella is a good child, while Troy is a rebel. *Bella generally acts neurotic, Troy always displayed an easy confidence. *Bella is more of an optimist, Troy is more of a pessimist. *Bella has a twisted need to fix things, while Troy leaves things be. Trivia *Although at the start they were enemies, they became good friends. *In That's My Tri-Five, Troy was angry for Bella when he (along with Bella, Sawyer and Newt) had assumed that Sophie and Pepper lied to Bella. Gallery Category:Pairings